shadows_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bailey Ketchum
'Bailey Ketchum '''is a 13-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Lumiose City of the Kalos Region. She is the only daughter and eldest child of Ash and Serena Ketchum and the soon to be older sister of a younger brother. Her very first Pokémon is a female Froakie that she's had since an egg. Appearance Bailey is a mixture of her parents, having long, mid-back length jet black hair with dark blonde streaks and light blue eyes. Bailey's main traveling attire consists of a blue-and-white zipper hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots like her mother's that she wore on her journey. She also wears a charm bracelet that has her Pokéballs and her father's signature hat. Personality Like her parents, Bailey is a young girl with a love with Pokémon. Like her parents, she has a sense of justice and will do anything to help a Pokémon in need. She loves battling but also performing for others, which causes her to have issues with deciding what she wants to do. She wants to make both her parents proud of her, but still can't decide. Bailey does have some traits she picked up from her parents. From her mother, she picked up her cooking and taste in fashion. From her father, her love for Pokémon and Pokémon Battles. But, unlike her father though, she doesn't rush into things, Bailey takes the time to plan things. She doesn't like rushing into things. Pokémon On hand History Childhood/Growing Up Bailey is the only daughter of Ash and Serena. She was born in Pallet Town when her parents were visiting her paternal grandmother. Bailey grew up in Lumiose City but every summer, she and her parents would travel to Pallet Town to see Grandma Delia and spend time at Professor Oak's Lab playing with all the Pokémon there, and also spending time with her god-father, Gary Oak, who took over his father's place as the Pokémon Professor of Pallet Town. Her best friend is Topaz the daughter of the Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont, and niece to Bonnie. Prior to the series Before the start of her journey, Bailey would go with her father to the Battle Chateau where she would watch Trainers battle and also her father battle. It was during one of the visits where she would meet Scarlett Farren and her older brother, Ashton, who were there for Ashton to battle. Bailey learned of Scarlett and Ashton's father's disappearance and was shockingly able to befriend the quiet little girl who didn't open to anyone besides Ashton. The two girls ended up becoming such good friends that they spend a lot of time together, along with Topaz (Ashton and Scarlett ended up moving to Lumiose City so Scarlett could be with her two new friends while Ashton worked on earning money for the two of them). Scarlett would consider the two girls her best friends. At age eleven, Ash gave Bailey a Pokémon Egg that would hatch into her Froakie a few days later, giving her her first Pokémon. ''Journey Through the Regions Kalos Arc At age thirteen, Bailey would start her journey with Topaz. Knowing that Scarlett would most likely travel alone, Bailey decided to not ask her to join her and Topaz, despite the close friendship the two have. Despite that, the three continue to talk to each other whenever one goes to a Pokémon Center. It is unsure when Bailey is going to appear. Trivia * Bailey wasn't going to appear in Journey Through the Regions, but the idea of having the original gang having kids appear became interesting. * Bailey got her Froakie from her father as a gift, as years before she had asked her father for a Froakie to honor her father's own that he released to keep Kalos safe. * Bailey's Fennekin is the offspring of her mother's Delphox. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Trainers Category:JTTR characters